<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are having a baby! (Goemon x pregnant!reader) by pastel_panda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115903">We are having a baby! (Goemon x pregnant!reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_panda/pseuds/pastel_panda'>pastel_panda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Goemon is so happy to be a dad :'), One Shot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, pregnancy announcement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_panda/pseuds/pastel_panda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You surprise Your husband Goemon with some highly anticipated news</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Reader, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We are having a baby! (Goemon x pregnant!reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was orginally on my wattpad! Just a sorta warning- this is verrry short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were very excited to tell Goemon the great news. After all you two had been trying for a baby, and worried that you wouldn't be able to have a child. But like a miracle, you were now expecting a child. You were pacing back and forth across the living room. This was probably the most exciting moment in your life and you just couldn't wait to blurt it out. It won't be long till he's home now. Any moment now.</p>
<p>You could hear the door being opened and you swear your heart nearly leaped out of your chest. You rushed towards the door and gave him a huge, rib-crunching hug. He embraced you as well, gasping a bit for air once you let go. He had a small, yet, genuine smile on his face but also appeared a bit confused.<br/>"Well, you seem very excited to see me," he said, raising an eyebrow "though far more excited than usual."<br/>All you could do was look at him a give a huge grin, hopping up and down. He still like at you with that happy but confused expression. <br/>"I-I have something to tell you!" You replied. You were stuttering and shaking because of just how overwhelming this was.<br/>    Goemon was starting to look a little nervous. You went to sit on the couch and motioned him to sit next to you. He did just that, sitting right beside you his body turned facing you. Now it was finally time to tell him.<br/>"Alright, what is it that you need to tell me?" He asked. His eyes making direct contact with yours. You took his hands in yours. You were still shaking and fidgety. <br/>"I'm pregnant," you exclaimed "we are going to have a child, Goemon."<br/>Tears of happiness and excitement streamed down you face. Before you could say anything else, he pulled you into a passionate kiss. While doing so he embraced you warmly. Then, he broke from the kiss to lay his head on your shoulder, softly breathing on your neck as he held you close. He didn't need to say anything. You knew he was just as happy as you are.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>